cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Duckroll Project
The Duckroll Project is a new standard in allied military coordination. Our military units, once individuals, are now one. This is not a bloc, you will find no clause requiring one signatory to come to the aid of another. We are above and beyond that. We are the Duckroll. The Duckroll Project Article I: Military Central Command The signatory alliances will participate in cooperative military planning and joint operations through the same. Methods may include central forums and/or IRC channels, guide/resource sharing, limited shared private forum access, and/or other agreed upon cooperative initiatives. Any such cooperation will involve all signatories as equals. Article II: Wartime Cooperation In times of war, military operations of the signatories will be centralized, with the signatories most efficiently sharing war duties with each other in order to maximize damage given. This is not required by this document, it is simply what we do. Article III: New Signatories The Duckroll may add new members with a unanimous agreement of all signatories. Article IV: Withdrawl Any signatory may withdraw from this agreement at any time. There is no method of forced removal, if someone can't play nice with the rest of us, we'll just all leave and start over without you. A cancellation period need not exist as there is no binding resolutions on this project, only our word to stand with each other against any obstacle. Signatures Signed the 19th of January, 2009 The Order of Righteous Nations, the Playmaker Emperor: bigwoody Imperial Regency: His Royal Thickness, Kung Fu Geeks, Emperor Choop Minister of Internal Affairs: Kaveman Minister of War: Sinister Canuck Minister of Finance: Keith Abelawadge Minister of Foreign Affairs: fupresti, Lord Boris Minister of Recruitment: Natan Council: Calderone, Radarguy99, i Surge i Imperial Advisor: Tito716 Independent Republic of Orange Nations, the Big Hitter Heft, President Coursca, Secretary of State, IRON Councilor Shan Revan, Deputy Secretary of State, IRON Councilor FinsterBaby, Minister of Defense, IRON Councilor Peron, Deputy Minister of Defense, IRON Councilor MCRABT, Minister of Internal Affairs, IRON Councilor Matt Miller, Minister of the Vault, IRON Councilor Krash, Minister of Labor, IRON Councilor Iamthey, Minister of Central Intelligence, IRON Councilor Molon Labe, the Sniper Congress: OD45, ThatFALGuy, Pepper, Psychic Bacon, Oedipus Rex MoFA: kswiss2783 MoIA: Leprechaun MoTaF: Quizart MoWaD: OD45 Valhalla, the Agitator Regent: Chefjoe Vice Regent: Pansy Marshal: Kryievla Security Consul: Toga Chancellor: Richard Rahl Emissary: Sky Green Chick Signed the 23rd of January, 2011 The Order of Righteous Nations, the Playmaker Triumvirate: Lord Curzon, SinisterCanuck, StevieG Dear Leader: bigwoody Representative: remenant Fuhrer: His Royal Thickness Independent Republic of Orange Nations, the Big Hitter MCRABT, President Not Adolf Hitler, Secretary of State, IRON Councilor cristoir, Deputy Secretary of State, IRON Councilor Rand0m Her0, Minister of Defense, IRON Councilor Theophilos, Minister of Internal Affairs, IRON Councilor bcndwilson, Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs, IRON Councilor Matt Miller, Minister of the Vault, IRON Councilor Queltocz, Deputy Minister of the Vault, IRON Councilor Molon Labe, the Sniper Congressman:OD45 Congress/MoIA:Wickica Congress/MoFA:Aggierebel96 Congress/MoWaD: Buno Taso Congress/MoTaF: Skoal Valhalla, the Agitator Regent: Chefjoe Vice Regent: Bud Marshal: Levistus Security Consul: Lykme Chancellor: RePePe Emissary: Keshav Boards Alliance of Protectorate States, the Wrecking Ball Triumvirate : Nobody Expects, Topgun, moshea Minister of Defense: Len Del Meurte Minister of Education: Emperor badger Minister of Finance: Ian Arbuckle Minister of Foreign Affairs: CyborgBelial Minister of Internal Affairs: ImaNewbie Minister of Recruitment: Smartypants Minister of Tech: Lord Emares Signed the 2nd of May, 2012 For IRON: The IRON Council: *MCRABT, President - The Melody Maker *Mia, Secretary of State - The Prude *Blaskowicz, Deputy Secretary Of State - Doggy Style *Dodoei124, Minister of Defense - Galloping Horse *Curinwe, Minister of Internal Affairs - Missionary *Queltocz, Minister of the Vault - Pearly Gates *Matt Miller, Deputy Minister of the Vault - The Standing Wheelbarrow *Shan Revan, Minister of Awesome - Deep Down Under For Olympus: *The Pansy - Titan and Potentate of Foreign Affairs- The Slutty Pretzel *Grendel - Titan - The Spoon *Buffalo Niagara - Titan - Time Bomb *queenhailee - Titan and Potentate of Defense - Missionary *Rontastic - Potentate of Internal Affairs - Anything With A Real Woman *WickedJ - Potentate of Treasury - The Triple Lindy *jraenar - Adjutant - The Bucking Bronco For Molon Labe: *OD45 - Congressman - Reverse Cowgirl *Buno Taso - MoWoD / Congressman - Fistizio *Skoal - MoTaF / Congressman - Vacuum Style *JohnGaltOU812 - MoIA / Congressman - Doggie Style *Aggierebel96 - MoFA / Congressman - Texas T-Bone For Valhalla: The Einherjar *Tronix - Regent - The Randy Recliner *Levistus - Vice Regent - Human Sybian *B1gAlMan - Marshal - The Best Love is Self Love *Keshav - Emissary - the Old King Clancy *Lykme - Security Consul - Being Serviced For BAPS: *Inquitus - Triumvir - The Angry Pirate *EmperorBadger - Triumvir - Missionary *Topgun0820 - Triumvir - Rock&Roll For TORN: *SinisterCanuck - Triumvate of War - Viennese oyster *StevieG - Triumvate of the Internal - Piledriver *Shayne Rivai - Triumvate of the External- Suspended Congress *remenant - Representative- Forever Alone *AddictedAffliction - Representative - T-Square *His Royal Thickness - Thickfuhrer - Stopperage Signed on the 8th of July, 2012 Signed, For IRON, *MCRABT, President *Mia, Secretary of State, IRON Councilor *ccabal86, Deputy Secretary of State, IRON Councilor *Shan Revan, Minister of Awesome, IRON Councilor *Curufinwe, Minister of Internal Affairs, IRON Councilor *Blade619, Minister of Defense, IRON Councilor *Baron Aaron, Deputy Minister of Defense, IRON Councilor *Queltocz, Minister of the Vault, IRON Councilor *Matt Miller, Deputy Minister of the Vault, IRON Councilor *Dodoei123, Minister at Large, IRON Councilor For ML, *OD45, Congressman *Aggierebel96, Minister of Foreign Affairs, Congressman *Buno Taso, Minister of War and Defense, Congressman *JohnGaltOU812, Minister of Internal Affairs, Congressman *SKOAL, Minister of trade and Finance, Congressman For TORN, *His Royal Thickness, Thickführur *Shayne Rivai, Triumvir of Foreign Affairs *SinisterCanuck, Triumvir of War *StevieG, Triumvir of Internal Affairs *AddAff, Representative For AI, *queenhailee, Triumvir *Tronix, Triumvir *Nobody Expects, Triumvir Signed on the 30th of November, 2012 Signed for TORN: *Führer - His Royal Thickness *Triumvir of Foreign Affairs - rileyaddaff *Triumvir of War - SinisterCanuck *Triumvir of Internal Affairs - DVDCCHN *Representatives - Remenant, Lord Curzon, StevieG, Shayne Rivai Signed for IRON: *MCRABT, President *Mia, Secretary of State, IRON Councilor *William Blake, Deputy Secretary of State, IRON Councilor *Shan Revan, Minister of Awesome, IRON Councilor *Imran Ehsan, Minister of Internal Affairs, IRON Councilor *Blade 619, Minister of Defense, IRON Councilor *Baron Aaron, Deputy Minister of Defense, IRON Councilor *Queltocz, Minister of the Vault, IRON Councilor *Matt Miller, Deputy Minister of the Vault, IRON Councilor Signed for Molon Labe: *OD45 - Congressman *SKOAL - Minister of Trade and Finance, Congressman *Buno Taso - Minister of War and Defense, Congressman *AggieRebel96 - Minister of Foreign Affairs, Congressman *JohnGaltOU812 - Minister of Internal Affairs, Congressman Signed for Anarchy Inc.: *QueenHailee - Triumvir *NobodyExpects - Triumvir *Tron(QuackerJack)ix - Triumvir *Kryievla - Minister of Defense *Chefjoe - Minister of Foreign Affairs *Gambona - Minister of Internal Affairs *Aeros - Minister of Finance Signed for Argent: *Foxchild - Emperor *Diomede - Regent *Otter - Minister of War *Lowsten - Minister of Foreign Affairs *Omniscient1 - Minister of Internal Affairs *iamthey - Minister of Finance *Deathman1212 - Minister at Large External links * Pre-formation handywork of Duckroll * January 19, 2009 Announcement * January 23, 2011 BAPS entry * May 2, 2012 Olympus entry * July 7, 2012 Anarchy Inc default entry via merger of Valhalla, Olympus, BAPS * July 9, 2012 Duckroll recognizing Anarchy Inc's membership * November 30, 2012 Argent entry * March 7, 2014 Duckroll Disbandment See also Duckroll Category:Alliance groups Category:Treaties of Valhalla Category:Active treaties of Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Anarchy Inc. Category:The Order of Righteous Nations Category:Molon Labe Category:Argent